Escaflowne's: Intertwined Destinies
by Aliana1
Summary: It's been four years since the Gaea Wars, Van is now king and trouble is arising in all kingdoms. Why is Van having mysterious dreams? Is Folken REALLY dead? Van will have to fight against time and magic to find out. The realms of earth and Gaea collide.
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The day was cold and bitter, much like every other day after the incident. She had  
  
been gone for over two years now, and it tore Van up inside. Why? Because it was all his  
  
fault, and now, he is alone. For a long time he hated, not himself, but her. She left him to  
  
live, or to die, in loneliness and he hated her for it. She was to blame, it was her, not him.  
  
Well, that's what he kept telling himself. And now, with skirmishes and problems at  
  
Fanelia's borders, he needed her more than ever...but...he knew she wouldn't come  
  
back...would she?  
  
  
  
"Your highness, we will soon be arriving at the palace"  
  
"Um, yes, thank you Marco."  
  
"My pleasure your Highness. Is everything alright, you look deathly pale."  
  
"Oh I'm fine. I'm just remembering."  
  
Yeah, remembering my stupid actions I believe it was about 2 years ago one or two years  
  
after the war  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Van-sama!!! You're home!! For a moment I thought I was gonna be homeless or  
  
somethin'."  
  
"Glad to see that you care, Merle. Is that the only reason?"  
  
"Uh, yup!"  
  
"He he he."  
  
who would've thought that we would stray apart? How could I have been so stupid?  
  
He had just arrived from the East boundaries of Fanelia, where he had stayed for  
  
about one month. The trip back was tiring and he couldn't wait to go home and sleep, go  
  
home and see his family again, go home and see HER. When he arrived everything  
  
seemed the same, nobody had changed that much...really. Everything was as it was except  
  
for HER, she had been different lately. Maybe because of that change in HER he argued  
  
with her. The change was very visible, at first he didn't mind, but then, the OTHERS  
  
started coming around, and he didn't like it at all. But nobody KNEW that...Or the real  
  
story, however...  
  
*later that day*  
  
"Van, I mean no disrespect but you cannot live in the past!! Hitomi is GONE. G-O-N-E!!  
  
Gone!! She's not comin back, if she does, she won't stay!  
  
You know im right, cant you just see behind your blinded love? Get over her, if she was  
  
your true love she would be here!"  
  
"Shut-up!! What would YOU know about TRUE love!?! HUH? No one loves you!!  
  
Whether you like it or not you will always be that little girl, living in my shadow!! The  
  
Groupie, who nobody cares about. That's why you're jealous of what Hitomi and I had!"  
  
They had been arguing for over an hour and neither felt like letting up...  
  
"I found out a LONG time ago that I don't need somebody to love me if I love myself!!  
  
And for your information, wasn't Hitomi seen kissing Allan!?! Is THAT love? If it is, then  
  
I don't want it!"  
  
"How DARE you mention that, you love sick Kitten!"  
  
"Lovesick!?! THAT was a long time ago. Unlike you, I grew up!! You really ARE in  
  
denial!!"  
  
"Why you filthy little whore"  
  
*gets slapped*  
  
"I feel sorry for you Merle. You make me SICK!! You and you 'friendly opinion'!"  
  
Gods, why did I say those things, Merle, I didn't mean them  
  
"... .. ... I hate you Van..I HATE YOU!! You are such a bastard for saying that to me,  
  
and I'll hate you for it till the Day I DIE!! You know, I don't see HOW I fell in love with  
  
you, you're just a crybaby!! I NEVER EVER want to see your sorry face again you  
  
pompous piece of shit!!"  
  
Of course, for Van, that was the straw that broke the camel's back...in a bad way.  
  
" Fine then!! Go on!! You'll come cryin back to me before dark. "  
  
Please I don't want to think of this anymore!  
  
"Fine then, hate me. You'll come running back by dark! You're nothing without me!! Without my backing you are helpless!"  
  
PLEASE!! NO MORE!!  
  
"No Van, I wont. I don't need you any more, and ya know what? I never have."  
  
Merle, noooo.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"Your Highness, we have arrived."  
  
"Uh..yes, thank you Marco."  
  
"Are you SURE you're alright. Are you ill or is it about.. .um, HER sir?"  
  
"Yes, it is. And Marco, you have no need to be so formal. You are my most trusted aid."  
  
"Thank you si-I mean Van."  
  
Mmmm, maaaaaybe Van isn't telling the WHOLE story  
  
"That's better. Let's go, you know how Mahara gets when we are out in the cold. She freaks."  
  
"Heh, testify brotha."  
  
"you know it."  
  
Things will never be the same with HER gone. Nor will they be the same because of-  
  
"Van!! You're home! I've missed you!!"  
  
He breathes in and out a sigh. He looks up.  
  
"Hitomi..."  
  
(A.N.: I promise, this will get better!) 


	2. Ch 1: Gossip

Hitomi ran up to Van and smothered him in a warm hug. She was wearing jeans and a white blouse. Van closed his eyes to enjoy the heat of her. The cold of outside had gotten worse because of the wind, and Van winced at the sharpness of it. The two lovers parted and stared for a moment. Hitomi was everything to him, and he would hate for her to leave him again. The smile on his face, however, slowly faded.  
-I lost one love for another-  
  
Hitomi knew what Van was thinking of and grabbed his hand.  
"Look! I have something to show you!"  
  
With a heavy jerk, Van went into the castle behind his bride to be. Marco shook his head as he unloaded their things.   
"It's such a damn shame. This is bad."  
  
The horseman looked up from attending to his horse.  
"What is?"  
  
Marco jerked his head in the castle's direction.  
"The king. Every year around this time, he sits around and acts gloomy all day. This isn't a good omen for his marriage to Lady Hitomi."  
  
The horseman nodded in understanding.  
"Yeah, I see what you mean. He grew up with that girl, Merle, and for her to walk off the way she did was-"  
  
"Was what she wanted is what I say!"  
  
The driver was cut off by an olden Cat-woman. He stopped and turned around.  
  
"Oh! Miss! I didn't see you there!"  
  
The driver apologetically looked at her. She sneered.  
"I know you didn't."  
  
Marco snickered at the other man misfortune but was silenced by her glare.  
  
"What did I tell the both of you about gossiping! That's king Van's and Lady Merle's business, NONE of ours, hear?!"   
  
Both men winced and nodded their heads shamefully. She motioned for the driver to make his leave and unload the bags in the servant area. He nodded and drove off. A sigh escaped her mouth as she turned to Marco.  
  
"Your concern is admirable, but you shouldn't speak your feelings to those of lower status, not even to some of the royalty here."  
  
By this time they were walking and were halfway to the door. He stopped in his tracks and turned to her.  
  
"What happened, really?"  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
"For the love of God boy, if i knew, I'd tell you. Now lets get out of this cold."  
  
Marco sighed heavily and walked with her to the door. A light rustle played in the nearby bushes and she stopped. Marco didn't notice this. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. After a few sniffs she grunted and turned back to go inside the castle.  
  
-Hmmmmmm-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van was in his chamber going over documents and foreign policy, leaving Hitomi in her room with nothing to do. Her body was strewn across the bed, her arm raised in the air, writing out words with her hand. Her door opened and she sat up.  
  
"Laura! Don't DO that! You scared me!"  
  
Laura's eyes met the floor.  
"Sorry m'lady."  
  
Hitomi rolled her eyes and turned around and lied on her stomach.  
"So, what did you hear from Mahara?"  
  
Hitomi propped up her head in her hands. Laura sighed.  
"Nothing. She told Marco she wished she knew what happened between Merle and Van."  
  
Hitomi moaned and shook her head.  
"Oh, she knows, I KNOW she's knows. I mean, why can't she just tell me the truth! I deserve to know!"  
  
"Deserve to know what, Hitomi?"  
  
Hitomi's eyes widened and she turned around on the bed.  
"Van..."  
  
A puzzled look was on his face. He turned to ask Laura but froze when he saw her face.  
  
-That childish face-  
  
Laura was only 10, but looked just like a 13 year old Merle. Laura had been working at the palace for a year and not once had Van looked her in the eyes. She gulped and lowered hers.   
  
"I believe she was referring to Mahara's Mystery Soup. We never REALLY know what's in it."  
  
Van looked at Hitomi. She stuttered.  
"Yeah! I mean we ARE eating it aren't we?"  
  
Van's confused look turned into a happy one.  
"Oh that."  
  
They couple laughed and joked a little. In their conversation, Laura slipped out and trotted down the hallway to safety, leaving the two much to talk about, and not talk about.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I received an email to finish this story, so I am. To the people who like this:  
THANKS  
The next chapter should be longer so I more than likely will post it next week, you have been warned. ^-^! 


	3. Ch 2: Discovery

Laura made her way down the back steps to the kitchen, her tail swinging lazily behind her. The aroma of the kitchen grew nearer as she descended the steps and she found her pace quickening, with the occasional glance over her shoulder.  
  
"Hmmmm. FOOD."  
  
She opened the old wooden door and was greeted by Mahara's friendly old smile.  
"So, how's the Lady?"  
  
Laura shrugged her shoulders lazily and grabbed an apple off the counter.   
"Fine, but she's STILL trying to figure out what happened."  
  
Mahara rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stopped kneading some bread and wiped the flour off her hands on her apron.  
"That girl is so nosy. She can't help something that existed long before she came to this world."  
  
Laura nodded.  
"She has the nerve! I mean, she WAS the reason they fought, wasn't she?"  
  
Mahara sat down in her old rickety rocking chair and nodded.   
"Yes, but there was more than that."  
  
Laura's tail perked up.  
"Like what?"  
  
Mahara chuckled and shook her head.  
"Something that you shouldn't know, you're too young."  
  
"Awwww...."  
  
Mahara laughed at her innocence. It was very rare that one saw that in Gaea. There was so much corruption and fighting. Mahara sighed and got out of her chair.  
  
-So much-  
  
"Well young one, if you don't mind-"  
  
A young washerwoman came running through the door.  
"M'lady!!! The young prince of Darlina is come! We must hurry and tell the King!"  
  
Mahara snorted.  
-Princes, always dropping in unannounced-  
"Alright then, calm down. Laura, run up to Hitomi's room and get the King."  
  
"Yes Mam!"  
  
Laura dashed and disappeared up the steps. Mahara dismissed the woman and put her hands on her hips.  
-Darlina....-  
  
A thought struck her mind.  
-Could it be?.... Is it time?-  
  
Mahara was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of the royal wagon stopping in front of her door.  
  
-Oh my, Well Hitomi, you may get what you wish...-  
  
She looked out the window and over too the now empty carriage.  
"Question is, can you handle it?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Van sat on his throne, awaiting the prince's arrival in the battle room. The whole time thinking of what had gone wrong this time.  
Van had never been to Darlina and never had seen paintings of what it looked like. The prince's sudden visit seemed to scare Van more than the other visits by the other princes. A soft click sounded in front of him and he stood to greet the young prince.  
  
  
"Prince Eric. How nice to see you again, it has been far too long."  
  
The prince greeted Vans outstretched hand and shook it.  
"Yes indeed. How is the Lady?"  
  
Van returned his shake.  
"Fine, and your sister, the princess?"  
  
They parted hands.  
"Happy now. She's getting the ropes of ruling."  
  
Van shook his head.  
"That's good. I don't mean to be rude, but I know that you didn't come here for catching up."  
  
Eric sighed and sat down.  
"Yes, you're quite right."  
  
Van nodded and sat down as well. Eric started.  
"As you well know, there have been battles at the borders of all of the major countries."  
  
Van nodded his and the prince went on.  
"Well, my country has never been affected directly, until now."  
  
The young prince leaned forward and so did Van.  
"It happened on an island, just north of my country. The whole island was devastated. It was completely ransacked. The survivors couldn't give anyone a clue to who it was."  
  
Van's brow creased in thought.  
"I came to you because someone told me, an old general, that it would have some meaning to you."  
  
Van was puzzled. He had never been to that island before, so what in the world would it have to do with him? Van tapped his fingers on the table.  
  
"If you don't mind Eric, I would like to visit this island. But i believe that's what you were going to ask anyway, am i right?"  
  
Eric nodded his head. Van sighed.  
"Fine then, its settled, we leave immediately by airship."  
  
He went to the door and motioned for a servant.  
"Tell the Lady that she will be coming on a trip with me of great importance. See that she knows."  
  
The servant nodded and headed off.  
-I must know...-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The trip was pretty fast and they landed on the island in 6 hours. They touched down in a clearing . Everything looked fine, actually, the island was beautiful. There were wonderful birds and trees. Something out of a fairy tale. Van snorted.  
  
"I see nothing wrong here."  
  
Eric nodded.   
"Yes, HERE. What lies beyond those bushes is what i was speaking of."  
  
Van looked ahead and walked forward. His hand trembled slightly as he pulled back the foliage. He turned his head back from the sight, the stench was too strong. Van got a cloth from his pocket and covered his nose and mouth. The sight was terrible. Blood laid everywhere. It looked like it was a massacre. Van walked through the town. Everything was burned. The bodies, however, seemed out of place. There were nothing but clean cuts in them. No torture, just a swift death. Van raised an eyebrow.  
  
  
"This is terrible. These killings don't make any sense. Their bodies are burnt far beyond recognition"  
  
He looked around.  
"How many survived?"  
  
Eric stepped forward.  
"Believe it or not, 95 percent where saved. These unfortunate ones were not."  
  
Van turned.  
"Who saved these people?"  
  
Eric shook his head.   
"They have no clue. Its as if they were given a forget spell."  
  
Van sighed. Eric joined him and they walked around the village. Hitomi was standing around the ruins, looking through them for something, ANYTHING. She looked over the area until a piece of paper caught her eye.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
She moved over to where it was picked it up. A gasp escaped her lips. Marco ran up to her.  
  
"Are you okay M'Lady?"  
  
She said nothing. He looked around, when he saw nothing he eased up. That's when he saw the picture. His face grew pale.  
  
"Is that?...."  
  
Hitomi turned to look at him. Her eyes glittered with tears. She looked over at Van, talking to Eric.  
  
"He must never know."  
  
"But-"  
  
Hitomi silenced him.  
"That is an order."  
  
Marco sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Now go to the ship."  
  
Hitomi watched his figure retreat back to the ship, his shoulders slouched. She looked back at the picture. A tear rolled down face and splashed on the picture.  
  
"Hitomi, lets go now!"  
  
Van waved to her from the other side of the village. She nodded and waved back.  
  
"Be right there."  
  
As he turned and walked away Hitomi pulled out a lighter from her purse.  
  
- He must never know-  
  
With two clicks, the picture was set ablaze. She walked away, her heart heavy. The sounds of the motors of the airships sounded above the destroyed village, leaving the smiling picture of Merle, burning slowly to ashes. 


End file.
